


Déja Brew

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst and Humor, F/M, Flirting, Harry Potter Leaves the Wizarding World, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: A wizarding hero seeks sanctuary in the Muggle words as he tries to figure out the rest of his lfe. He works at a café called Déja Brew. Then one day, shortly before Christmas, she walked in -Ginny Weasley.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey, first time I've written this from Harrys POV, so please let me know if you pick up any mistakes.

'A yawn is a silent scream for coffee'.

It was customary, he supposed, to look over everytime the bell dinged, letting him know someone had entered the coffee shop, but it was rare that the person was afforded a second or third look, for he usually let his staff handle them. But not her. She got a third, fourth and fifth look. Okay, he might have stared a bit, for varying reasons. 

It was only half an hour away from closing. It had been a quiet night, being so cold. He'd probably send his only waitress home soon, after the counters had been wiped down. And then she'd come in. 

She stood in the entry way, looking around. He liked what he'd done to the shop, the colours he'd chosen, the booths and tables he'd picked for optimum seating. All in all, it was soothing yet inviting. He wondered if that was what drew her in now. 

She stamped her feet, causing some snow to puddle near her boots. He was glad Helen had yet to wash the floors, although if he sent her home early, he'd end up doing it himself. 

She unwound her scarf and removed her knitted hat. Her long glorious coppery red hair spilled out and around her shoulders. The end of her nose was red from the cold, and her brown eyes took in absolutely everything. Their eyes met for a split second, before he looked away. 

“Hi. We're closing soon, coffee machines are down already,” warned Helen, a student at the nearby university. 

“Tea?” she enquired, and Helen nodded. “English breakfast, please,” she requested, sinking into a booth for four. 

“Be right back,” smiled Helen, but he already had the kettle boiling and the tea bag out and in a cup. He was happy to leave her in Helen's capable hands, so he kept his head down. 

Helen proceeded to wipe down the counter near him where the customers could also sit and chat, and then she moved to the tables and booths near her. “Do you mind if I keep cleaning?” she asked her. 

“No, please do. I'm sorry if I'm holding you up. I just moved to the area, and was looking for a nice little café. I liked the name and I like what you've done in here. Very inviting,” she said. 

He smiled at that as he filled her cup with boiling water. Deja Brew. Hardly original, but fun. 

“Where do you live? I'm up that way, two blocks over. I go to the nearby uni,” said Helen. She looked up when her boss coughed to get her attention, nodding that the tea was ready. She left then returned, placing it in front of her. 

She cupped her hands around the cup, more for the warmth than anything. “I live the other way, up the hill and on the left. I'm Ginny, by the way.”

“Helen,” said Helen, unnecessarily, for she wore her name tag. “So, you're going to be a regular?”

“Hope so. You are the closest to me. Depends on how good the coffee is, doesn't it?” She grinned cheekily as she sipped her tea. 

“Oh, our coffee's good. EJ there,” – she pointed at him – “great barista,” she said. 

She toasted him with her cup of tea. “EJ.” He nodded to her but continued cleaning the preparation area. He dare not say anything. 

“Strong, silent type, huh,” she asked Helen, who chuckled. 

“She's got you pegged already, EJ,” called the waitress. 

He continued cleaning down the sink, then checked the fridge for quantities of the different milks he used and noting which ones he'd need to order more of. The two women continued to chat, and he tried to listen without being obvious. 

“- living by myself for the first time ever. I have a large family and then I went to a boarding school. I can tell you I'm really enjoying the freedom of my own space.”

“What do you do for work? You're not looking for work, are you? We could do with another waitress, especially at this time of year. Tips are good too,” said Helen. 

She chuckled. “No, I'm not looking for work. I'm an athlete, on my Christmas break,” she explained. 

Helen started stacking the chairs on the table. Ginny quickly finished her tea. “Here, I'll go, get out of your hair and let you close.”

He checked the time, knowing if he let Helen go now, she would definitely make the last bus that ran past both the café and her flat, otherwise she'd end up walking forty minutes to get home.“You can go,” he told her, when she brought Ginny's cup to the back kitchen area to wash up. 

“But the floor,” she protested, gesturing to the mop and bucket.

“It won't take me long. Go, you'll make the bus if you leave now,” he urged her. If Ginny was going to confront him, or question him, they needed to be alone.

“Are you sure?” she asked, longing to go. 

“I'm sure,” he told her. 

She was already untying her apron. “You're the best. See you Friday,” she told him. He nodded. 

They both returned to the front of the café. “She's gone,” said Helen, looking for Ginny. She walked to the table where she had been sitting. “Five pounds?” She handed it to her boss. “You must give good tea.”

He chuckled. “Not what a barista wants to hear.” He followed Helen to the door and shut and locked it behind her, changing the sign on the door from 'Open' to 'Closed'. He watched Helen walk to the bus stop and safely get on the bus, something he did whenever she worked the late shift. 

He walked back to the kitchen, putting the five pounds in Helen's tip jar. He washed the floor, flicked the lights off and then made his way up the stairs to the flat above the café. 

Only then did he let himself think about the ramifications of Ginny Weasley being in his coffee shop. Then followed a restless night sleep. 

She returned a week later, before nine in the morning. “Hi. Can I get an Espresso, please?”

“Got a lot going on? That will give you a boost,” noted Nancy. She was on a gap year, earning money to travel. She favoured the retro sixties look, with beehive hairdo, heavy makeup and tattoos. He had an interesting mix of waitresses, and a relief barista on staff. 

Ginny nodded. “Christmas shopping in London. I'm meeting my sisters-in-law and my brother's fianceé. We have a lot to get through today so I figured an Espresso would give me a kick.”

“”Oh yeah, that'll do it. You want it to go?” asked Nancy, writing up her order and adding it to the order rack. 

He was already half way through a Cappucino, and hers was next. 

“Nah, I'll have it here,” she said, sitting at the counter where he worked. He was glad his back was to her, but when he turned around to hand over the cappucino, she was right there, watching. He was sure she hadn't seen through his glamours. He now cast them without thought every morning but was still surprised at the blonde haired, brown eyed stranger that looked back at him in the mirror every morning. 

She smiled at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. “This won't take long,” he told her. 

“Just what a girl wants to hear,” she quipped, and Nancy laughed as he blushed and turned around to start her damn Espresso. 

The orders started coming in, as more and more people stopped off on their way to work or Christmas shopping, just like her. Helen was due in soon, to help Nancy through the mid morning and lunch rush. He knew he'd barely move from the coffe machine today and contemplated calling Ben, his back up barista, in to help. 

He turned and handed it to her. Despite the mounting orders, he took the time to watch her take her first sip. Her eyes opened wider. “Woah!” she said, her eyes meeting his. “Strong,” she gasped. “That got my blood pumping.”

He winked and grinned. “Just what a bloke likes to hear,” and turned back to start on his next order. 

“Touché,” she chuckled, and skolled the rest. She checked her watch. “Merlin, I have to go.” She fumbled in her purse for the money, and left it near the till. 

“Have fun shopping,” he told her, although he couldn't imagine anything worse. 

“Ha, I really couldn't imagine anything worse,” she said, echoing his thoughts. She stood and re-wrapped her red and gold scarf around her neck, “except when it's Christmas.”

He grunted as he handed off the two hot chocolates to the waitress. “Bah, humbug,” he muttered, deftly dunking a couple of tea bags while also pouring the soy milk into the frother. 

Her laughter lingered in his mind long after she left. 

He hadn't thought he'd see her again that day. They were slammed and thankfully Nancy stayed an extra hour to see them through the worst of it. Ben came in at twelve but could only stay till five. Nancy left at two, and Stacey came in at three. Helen would stay till four, then Stacey would stay till closing at seven. Stacey was a single mum of two, looking to add to her government pension. He paid her in cash.

Ginny came in at four, at thankfully a quieter time. She greeted Helen, who was just finishing. Helen introduced her to Stacey and Ben, then waved goodbye to everyone. 

“So, Christmas shopping in London?” said Stacey. “You must be exhausted. What can I get you?”

Ginny nodded. “It was horrible. I've never been so pushed and prodded. Do you know, I literally had some woman rip a toy out of my hands. Hot chocolate, please, with a marshmallow.” She sat at a table for two. 

“You got it, hun,” said Stacey, smiling sympathetically. She went and placed the order, then cleared a couple of tables before coming back to Ginny with her drink. 

“Here you go, love, drink up,” said Stacey, placing it in front of her. 

She stared at it thoughtfully for several seconds. Then she plopped one marshmallow in her drink and picked up the extra one on the side of her cup. “Thanks for the extra one.” She put that one in her mouth. 

“Thank EJ for that. Said you probably need the sugar boost,” grinned Stacey. She looked over at him, and he quickly ducked his head. 

“He's not wrong,” scoffed Ginny. “What happened to the season of goodwill to mankind? People were so mean today. They were yelling at shop assistants, making a mess of the stores. I swear to you, next year I am starting my shopping in July.”

“That's what I do,” said Stacey, nodding. “I pick up little things for my kids throughout the year.”

“How old are they? My niece is only nineteen months old, cute as a button,” smiled Ginny, “and I have a godson who's nearly three.” 

“My boy Ryan is four and my daughter Becca is one and a half,” said Stacey proudly. 

“I bet they can't wait for Christmas,” said Ginny. 

Stacey nodded. “I just wish I could give them more, you know.”

Ginny shrugged. “We never had much money growing up, and most of mine and my brother's presents were home made. My mum still knits us all a Christmas jumper, and there's thirteen of us,” she said. 

“Thirteen?” gasped Stacey. 

“I have si-five brothers, and two are married, one just this year. One is getting married next year, so his fiancée will get one too,” said Ginny. “The jumpers are a tradition now.”

“Sounds fun – oh, I have to get that table,” she said, and left. 

“So, where are you spending Christmas day?” Stacey asked her when she returned. 

“I'm heading near Devon day afer tomorrow, Christmas Eve, and I'll stay for a couple of days. I like to help my mum with the cooking and decorating,” she said. “My brother will be home from Romania, and my best friend will be home from, well, I'm not actually sure where she's been. She travels a lot,” said Ginny.

“She should talk to Nancy,” said Stacey, wiping down tables. “You want another?” She gestured to her cup.

Ginny smiled. “No, I should be heading home. Presents to wrap, feet to soak. I'm sure you can understand.”

“I hear you,” smiled Stacey, “but at this time of year, the tips are good, so it kind of makes it worthwhile.”

“What about the others? EJ here, what's he doing for Christmas?” asked Ginny, gesturing with her head. 

“If it's anything like last year, he'll spend it alone in his flat,” she said, pointing up. 

“What? Doesn't he have a family or friends he can go to?” asked Ginny. 

Stacey shrugged. “We all invite him to ours for the day, but he says he prefers to be alone. I don't think his family treated him very well when he was growing up,” she said. 

Ginny had a funny look on her face as she stood up. “I have to go,” she said, smiling too brightly at Stacey. The other woman nodded and removed her cup and saucer, taking them to the back kitchen where Ben was washing the last few dishes before he left. 

Ginny hesitated, then walked over to the till. He could sense her behind him. “Hey,” she said, and he had to turn. 

“Here,” she said, handing over a twenty pound note. “Keep the change.”

He raised an eyebrow in question. “For Stacey and the others. It's Christmas.”

He nodded and put the money in the till. He'd split it later amongst his staff.. 

“Are you really going to be alone for Christmas?” she asked him. 

He cursed Stacey for her loose tongue, then shrugged. “Not sure what I'm doing?” It wasn't a lie. 

“I'll be gone for a couple of days. Back before New Year's Eve,” she told him. 

He nodded. “Happy Christmas then.”

“Happy Christmas, EJ,” she said, then cocked her head. “What does the letters stand for? E-J?” 

“He won't tell,” said Stacey, walking past. “None of us know.”

“Ah, a mystery,” said Ginny, “interesting.”

He shrugged. “Not really. I'm probably the least interesting person in all of London. All of England, even.” 

“Oh, I doubt that. Keep your secrets for now, EJ. My brothers will tell you, I can be relentless,” she grinned. “Happy Christmas.” 

He watched her walk out, calling out a farewell to Stacey. She walked past his window, and damned if she didn't look in at him and wink. 

He had known, the instant she walked into his café, that she was going to be trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

'Coffee and Friends make the perfect blend'. 

To his own annoyance, he found himself looking for her every time the door tinkled. They'd been closed Christmas day but re-opened Boxing day, hoping to feed off the post Christmas shoppers, eager for a bargain. They hadn't been open all day, just ten till five. Nancy covered the first shift and Helen the last. 

He looked for her the next day and the day after. He brought Ben in the next day as he took care of some personal stuff, then wondered how he could possibly ask if she had been in, without appearing too interested. His waitresses had been constantly trying to set him up and if they had a sniff that he was keen on Ginny, he'd never hear the end of it. He smiled wryly. If only they knew. 

She finally came into the café on New Year's Eve. It was Helen who saw her first. “Ooh, Ginny's back, and she's brought a fella. Bit dishy,” she said to him. He scowled as her friend slid onto a chair and looked morosely down at the menu, completely uninterested. He thought he looked familiar. 

She appeared next to Helen. “Hi, how was your Christmas?” she asked both of them. 

He grunted, plating a doughnut and putting it next to a latté. He gestured to the table near the window. Helen picked both up, giving him a strange look. “Fine, I'm going.” She huffed over to the table. 

He looked at her. “What can I get you?” 

She looked back at the bloke she came in with. “Er, two of those cappy things,” she said. 

“Cappucino?” he asked, and she nodded, turning to go. 

“Something to eat?” he asked, gesturing to the cake and biscuit display. 

“Oh, erm.” She looked back uncertainly at the bloke, who was staring down at the table. Then she checked out the cakes. “Perhaps a scone to share. I'm back in training.”

He eyed her up and down. “You look pretty damn good to me,” he said in a husky tone. 

She pinked. “Why, thank you, EJ.” She emphasised his initials, letting him know she hadn't forgotten their last conversation before Christmas. 

“Helen will bring the scone over with your drinks,” he told her. 

“Fine,” she said, and walked over to her friend. When he took a good look at the guy he was surprised to see it looked like Oliver Wood.

“What was all that?” hissed Helen. 

“What?” he asked, frothing her milk. 

“You were flirting with her,” accused Helen. 

“Just good customer service,” he corrected. 

“That might be her boyfriend over there,” pointed Helen, not too discreetly. She looked back at him, studying his face. “Oh my god, you like her!” 

He groaned internally. “Just looking out for my regulars. Gotta keep 'em coming back,” he said, plating Ginny's scone. “Can you go get the jam and cream, please, then take them to her...them.”

She winked at him. “I'll see what I can find out about him, Boss.”

“Don't call me Boss,” he called out after her, then cursed when he saw he had burnt the milk for the froth. He tipped the milk out, cleaned the jug and started again. From the corner of his eye, he saw Helen chatting with the two, although the man she was with looked despondent. 

Helen returned minutes later for their drinks. “Okay, his name is Ollie. He's upset about something and she's trying to cheer him up. They don't want any jam and cream,” reported Helen. 

He shrugged, trying to show he didn't really care. “Whatever.” 

Helen smirked knowingly at him. “Right,” she said, and left to take them their drinks. He knew he hadn't fooled her. 

He noticed Ginny seemed to like her cappucino, watching her take a tentative sip. Her tongue came out to lick away some of the creamy froth on her lip. She looked over and their eyes met. He looked away first, again. Damn! 

He noticed later that she and this Ollie sat close together, talking in hushed tones. Helen drifted past often, always asking if they wanted anything more. They declined, and Helen returned their plate with the scone on it. It was uneaten, but had been pulled apart till there was only crumbs on it. 

“So she's talking about some party they're going to tonight, at some manor. He wants to go but says he can't, and she's trying to convince him to go. She looks the sort to like a party, don't you think?” asked Helen, in a conspiritual tone. 

He shrugged. “Haven't given it any thought,” he said. 

“It would do you good to get out and party,” noted Helen. 

“Clean up required in the booth, please,” he said, ignoring her comment and gesturing. 

She shot him a sour look, then looked at the booth in question. It was right near Ginny and her friend. “I'm on it, Boss,” she saluted, winking. 

He gritted his teeth and plated a biscotti to serve with a short macchiato for another table. He grabbed a Coke from the drinks fridge for her companion, and an energy drink for himself. He then returned to his coffee machine. 

When he turned around next time, she was there; Ginny. “Thanks,” she said, placing the two dirty cups and saucers on the side. 

“You liked it,” he noted, gesturing to the cup. 

“Yeah. I like the froth,” she agreed. 

“I'll do you a piccolo latte next time,” he suggested. He looked past her and the man waiting for her. “Everything okay?”

She looked back at Ollie and sighed. “Yeah,” she said, turning back to him.   
“So, big plans for tonight?” she asked. 

He had momentarily forgotten it was New Years Eve. “Oh yeah, big party to go to,” he lied. “You.”

She stared at him unnervingly for several seconds. “Yeah, same,” she said. 

He had a feeling she knew he had lied. 

“So, closed tomorrow?” she asked. “To recover from your big party.”

Yeah, she knew. He never could fool her. He nodded. 

“Then I'll see next year,” she said, licking her suddenly dry lips. 

His eyes followed that pink tongue. “Happy New Year,” he said. 

She nodded. “I have high hopes it will be.” Then damned if she didn't look him up and down.

He watched her walk to Ollie and speak, then they both walked out together. His eyes followed her as they walked past his window, but she didn't look up. 

Helen watched him watch Ginny. She smiled, trying to contain her excitement. She couldn't wait to tell Stacey and Nancy about their boss. 

Later that night, close to midnight, he climbed onto the roof of his building. He settled back and took a swig of Corona, placing a second bottle at his feet. 

It was cold; snowing, but he barely noticed as he had cast a warming charm and shield charm on himself. The sounds of people below in the street celebrating carried up to him. Settling into the chair that was up there, he waited for the last minutes of the year to pass. As he did, he pondered the path that he'd taken, the path that had led him to where he was right then. 

And when the amateur fireworks started down below, and the cheers rang out, as they started to sing Auld Lang Syne, his thoughts turned to her.

Where was she? Who was she kissing right now?

“Happy New Year, Gin,” he whispered, raising his bottle to toast her. 

She was in and out over the next couple of days, but rarely ordered a coffee. She would chat to the girls, for they had all seemingly gotten closer and appeared in cahoots. He heard her making plans to go to the cinema with Nancy on their next respective days off. 

She was favouring the energy drinks that he liked too, and the flavoured waters that had sprung up. There was no sign of Ollie, and he heard her tell Helen he was 'taking some time to figure out what he really wants'. Whatever that meant. 

It was towards the end of the month when he had the chance to do more than smile at her in passing. He usually did the opening hour himself. He was heading out early today; Ben was covering him after lunch for the rest of the day. 

He was still pulling the chairs off the tables when she came in. “Hey,” she greeted.

He glanced at the clock. Just after seven thirty. The work crowd would be in soon. “You're in early. What can I get you?” he asked. 

“Erm, a latté, to go,” she said, and he nodded, turning his back to her. When he glanced back at her, she was doing his job, taking the chairs off the table and placing them under the tables. She then pulled the stools off the counter near him, and sat at one. 

“Haven't seen you much,” he commented. 

“Training, playing. I won't be in for awhile, we've got some away games,” she said, shredding a paper napkin. “I'm heading out soon, actually.”

“You're leaving today?” he asked, carefully watching the frother. 

“Yeah. I had a stop to make somewhere, and I saw you were open, so I thought...I thought I'd just stop in and say hi...and bye,” she said. 

He turned to her and handed over her coffee. She added a sugar and grabbed a lid. 

“How's the boyfriend?” he couldn't help but ask. 

She appeared confused. “Oh, you mean Ollie? No, I mean, he's not my boyfriend. He's involved with a...friend of mine and they're having troubles. Ollie's having troubles,” she corrected. 

He felt immense relief. “That's nice of you, helping your friend's boyfriend.” Privately he wondered about this friend.

She shrugged. “Ollie and I play against each other, so I tend to see him more than his boyfriend, even though his boyfriend is more my... friend.”

He was taken aback. “He's gay? Wow, I wouldn't have thought that.”

Ginny stood. “I really have to get going. I...I hope you have a good day today.”

He was surprised. “Er, sure. You too.”

She seemed to want to say more, but she changed her mind. “See you when I get back.” She handed over the money and left. He barely had time to think about her last comments when two people came in and ordered coffees. 

Ben came in at lunchtime. As it was busy, they both worked till the lunch crowd had died down, then he went upstairs to his apartment. 

He sorted out the payroll, and checked outgoing orders. Tidied the apartment, knowing he was putting off his real reason for taking time off.   
Deciding to get it over with, he left. 

He arrived at the other end of the now familiar town, and took his time walking to his destination. It was colder here than in London, and most residents were inside. He raised the collar on his travelling cloak.

He walked into the cemetery, heading for the now familiar plot, casting a glimpse over at his godfather's, but not stopping. He clutched the single white rose tighter as he made his way to her. 

“Hi Mum,” he said, looking down. He saw that someone else had been by, had left a bunch of wildflowers and even cast a cleaning spell around the area. “Happy Birthday.”

He stayed there for awhile, just bringing his mum up to date on the goings on in his life. Not that there was much to tell, for he'd just visited his family on Christmas Day. 

He then left and appeared again at Exmoor Stadium. Handing over his ticket to the general public area, he settled down to watch Oliver Wood's Puddlemere United play the Wimbourne Wasps. 

No-one around him knew that Harry Potter, missing from the wizarding world for over a year, was there. 

And that was just the way he wanted it.


	3. Chapter 3

'Depresso – that feeling you get when you run out of coffee.'

January left and February entered. Still Ginny was away. The waitresses spent a quiet hour decorating the café in red white and pink. He let them do what they wanted, and on the day, everyone who ordered a coffee received a complimentary chocolate. 

Many of the young women that came into the café had flirted with him, and more than one had left their phone number for him. He may have smiled and even flirted back, for it added up in the tips. But at the end of the day, as he split his tips between the waitresses, he then threw the scraps of paper and business cards in the bin. 

And still Ginny was away. 

She returned the week after Valentine's day. He smiled in welcome, willing his heart to slow down. She was conversing with Nancy, who was showing her the new tattoo Nancy's boyfriend had done for her for Valentine's day. He watched on as Ginny lifted her shirt and lowered her pants to her hipbone, Nancy looking on interestedly.

His heart sped up at the thought of Ginny having a tattoo. His mind wandered as to what it could possibly be. In his wonderings, he burnt the milk for the cappucinos he'd been making. He cursed and started over. When he turned back again, Ginny had left. 

Nancy was busy clearing tables and cleaning them down, so he didn't get a chance to talk to her immediately. When she came to drop off an order, he stopped her quickly. “So, er, everything okay with Ginny?” 

Nancy smiled, well aware of his interest, thanks to Helen. “Why do you ask?” she asked him, in an annoyingly knowing way.

“Well, uh, she didn't stay long. I wondered how she got on, you know, with her team and all,” he mumbled. 

“I'll ask her tomorrow, we're going to the flicks,” said Nancy, coming around the back to plate a slice of their cake of the day for a customer. 

“Oh, er, nice. Great. Have fun,” he said. 

“I'm sure we will,” she said, and she took the cake to the customer. 

Next day his mind was on Ginny spending the day with Nancy. Stacey noticed his distraction. “Everything okay, Boss?” she asked. 

“Fine,” he said, more annoyed with himself than anything. He looked at her. “You off, then?” he asked. 

“Yeah. I'm grabbing Becca from my mum's and then meeting Ginny and Nancy at the playround up the road. They took my Ryan and Ginny's godson to the movies this morning,” she said happily. 

“Really? That was nice of them,” he said. He knew both Helen and Nancy had babysat for Stacey at times. For three very different women, they had forged quite a friendship, one that apparantly now included Ginny. 

Stacey nodded. “And when Helen gets off tonight, she, Ginny and Nancy are going dancing at some club. Nancy's boyfriend is the bouncer, and he'll get them in for free.”

He nodded.

“So, are you ever going to ask Ginny out?” asked Stacey, removing her apron and shrugging on her coat. 

“Pardon?” he asked, playing dumb. 

She shot him a look. One he was sure was part of every mother's repertoire. It was the 'don't play dumb with me, I know exactly what's going on,' look. 

“Nancy, Helen and I think you should go for it. You'd make a really good couple,” she said.

“Oh, well, if you three think so,” he drawled sarcastically.

She ignored him. “In the whole year I've worked here, I've never seen you with a woman...or a man. Not even interested in one. What are you doing about...you know? S-e-x?” she whispered conspiritually. 

He chuckled. “I appreciate you looking out for me, but I think this conversation just crossed a line between employer and employee. Go, have fun,” he told her. 

She blushed. “Sorry. It's just, sometimes you seem so sad, so alone. Ginny is the first person you really seem keen on. She's great, we all like her. Why not give it a shot?” 

“Ginny Weasley is way too good for the likes of me,” he said, picking up a sponge to wipe down the coffee making area. 

“See? I didn't even know her last name, but you do. Come to think of it, I don't even know what sport she plays. Do you?” asked Stacey. 

He shook his head, knowing he'd already given away more than he should. “Go, have fun with the kids. Here, buy them some ice cream or something,” he said, fishing a ten pound note out his pocket. “Go on,” he urged, at her reluctance. “For Ryan, Becca and Te-, er Ginny's godson.”

She shot him a look as she took it. “If I crossed a line, I'm sorry...but you're a good boss, and a great guy. We just want you to be happy,” she said gently. She walked to the door, then looked back at him and smiled. “Thanks for this.” She waved the money. “See you Wednesday.”

He nodded, busying himself with cleaning the cups, saucers, plates and cutlery once she had gone. From time to time he did a simple cleaning charm, but for the most part, he still did things the 'Muggle' way. He then rearranged the cake display, which was now half empty after the lunch trade, and checked the drink fridge. Anything to keep busy and not think about Ginny. 

Of course, it was all they could talk about the next few days. How much the boys had loved the movie. How cute the three of them had been, playing at the playground and having ice cream. 

But then he had to endure them talking about the night at the club. How great the music was, how they loved Ginny's cute outfit, wondering where she had got it from. How many guys had hit on her, and how she'd drunk them all under the table, and even made sure they all got home safely. Yeah, Ginny was one of them now. Nearly all day, it was Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, till he wanted to scream!

The girl herself had been away again, he supposed for her sport. It was now March and the Valentine's day decorations had been stored away. 

Ginny turned up on the Thursday afternoon. She was warmly greeted by Helen, who was working. “Hey, how are you?”

He didn't hear her reply as he had several orders to make. He did see Helen get her an energy drink from the fridge, and plate a piece of chocolate cake for her. He kept an eye on her when he could. 

She chatted easily with Helen as she swept past on her way to clearing tables and taking orders. The rest of the time she read the daily newspaper. The other girls had mentioned it was strange she didn't have a mobile phone to stay in touch with while she was away and he wondered if she understood many of the items in the newspaper. 

Whether it had been her father's influence or her genuine curiousity, but Ginny was generally interested in the goings on in the muggle world, and often asked him and Hermione questions. He thought it was adorable. 

He shook his head to clear away those memories and keep his mind on his job. When he had some down time, he helped Helen out by clearing a few tables himself. One was close to her, so he headed there first. “Hey,” he greeted her. 

“Hi, Elliot John,” she greeted. 

With a start, he just remembered her quest to discover his name, which apparantly started now. “Nope,” he chuckled. 

“Edgar Jospeh?” 

“Not even close, sweetheart.”

“Edmund Jason?”

“Keep trying.”

“Will you even tell me if I'm right?” she asked. 

He hesitated. “Sure.” 

“Eduardo José.”

He shook his head. 

She sighed. “That's all I've got for now.”

Phew. “How's things?” he asked, trying to appear nonchalant. 

She shrugged. “Been busy. It's my brother's birthday today, and he's getting married this Saturday. I've been home, trying to help out with wedding stuff. Totally makes me want to elope,” she grinned. 

He didn't grin back. “Your brother's getting married...this Saturday? As in, the day after tomorrow?” 

She nodded. “He and Herm-his fianceé are getting a bit emotional. Their best friend disappeared over a year ago, and Ron, my brother, was hoping he'd be back in time for the wedding. But there hasn't been any word, and they're both a bit down about it.” 

“Why would he do that, this friend?” he asked quietly.

Ginny looked sad. “He'd been through a lot. We all thought he was coping, but one day he was gone.” 

He slid into the seat across from her. “You must hate him for that, all the worry, all the questions?”

She looked at him, then looked away. “We just want him to come home,” she said softly. “The rest doesn't matter.”

He opened his mouth to ask her a question, but just then Helen came up. “Sorry, EJ – order up,” she said, shooting them both an apologetic look. 

“Sure, no problems.” He looked back at her. Hey, can you hang around?” 

She shrugged. “Sure.”

They had a small rush then, and to his surprise, Ginny helped clear a couple of tables, offering her own up when a couple came in. She then perched on a stool near the register and began throwing names out. 

“Eli, Eric, Elijah...um, ooh, Ethan? Are you sure, because you look like you could be an Ethan? No, okay, um, Elliot! Like the boy in ET!”

“Maybe it's something geeky like Eugene?” suggested Helen, chuckling. He flicked his tee towel at her and she laughed. 

“Oh, Everett? That's a nice British name,” guessed Ginny. 

“Enzo?” asked Helen. 

Ginny frowned. “Isn't he on that kids television show that Stacey's kids watch? The red one?”

Helen thought for a moment. “I think that's Elmo.”

“Elmo?” He shook his head.

Ginny nodded. “Ooh, Earl?”

Helen nodded excitedly. “He kind of looks like he could be an earl of a castle. In a rugged, don't-care way. ”

Both women studied him thoughtfully, making him uneasy. He quickly handed Helen two cups of coffee, for the couple that had taken Ginny's table. 

“You could just tell us, you know,” said Ginny. “Or is it something really bad?” Elphias? Ernie?”

“No and no,” he told her. “So, your brother and his fianceé?”

“Hermione,” she told him. 

He nodded. “Getting married on Saturday, you said?” 

She nodded. “At my parent's home. Midday. The ceremony is outside.”

“Big wedding?” he asked. 

She shook her head. “Nope. I mean, there are a lot of us in my family, but that's what it will be, family and friends only. No outsiders.”

“So you'll be away all weekend?” he asked. 

She nodded. “I'll be back Sunday afternoon, but then I'm off Tuesday for a week.”

He took some money from a customer for a Coke and a doughnut, then for a bottle of water.

Helen was clearing more tables, as the small rush was over. “Thanks for helping out,” he told Ginny. 

She shrugged. “I don't want to get in the way and I may as well make myself useful.” 

The bell dinged, and they looked up as Ben came in. “Hey, I need to change a shift. Can we talk?” he asked him. 

He nodded, pulling out the diary. This might just work out well for both of them. 

~00~

He almost expected the wards wouldn't allow him through, but they did. Immediately his eyes went to the peculiar looking house. It had been so long since he'd been there. Inside and around were the people he loved most. People he'd left behind. People who had searched for him. People he'd hurt.

He'd deliberately arrived close to the time of the ceremony. Carefully checking his invisibility cloak was secure, he moved closer. 

Most of the guests were already seated, and he saw Ron stand at the head of the aisle, shuffling nervously. Next to him, Arthur Weasley tried to calm him down. He felt a pang for his best friend. 

Everywhere he looked he saw someone that meant something special to him. From the many red heads for the family he loved dearly, to Mrs Granger in the front row, waiting to see her daughter walk down the aisle on the arm of her father, every one of them was a part of him in some way. 

Neville, Dean and Seamus. Luna, Parvati and Padma. Professors Macgonagall and Flitwick. Hagrid. It was small and intimate; perfect. 

Molly Weasley sat in the front row, sniffing into her handkerchief while holding a squirming Victoire on her lap. He thought about the big hugs she gave him, no, used to give him. How she insisted on feeding him huge plates of food. How she'd make him a treacle tart. How she had taken him into her home and her heart; another son. 

Movement from the house caught his attention. He breathed in sharply, as Ginny came out, holding Teddy Lupin's hand. Her pale green dress brought out her beautiful hair and he longed to run his hands through it just one more time. 

Teddy toddled down the aisle, under the nervous watch of his grandmother. Everyone commented how cute he looked, carrying the rings on a pillow. He went to stand next to Arthur Weasley. 

Ginny came down alone, smiling at all the guests but narrowing in on her brother. He saw Ron shrug at her, smiling sadly. 

And then came the bride. He fought back tears as one of his best friends practically glided down the aisle to meet his other best friend. How beautiful she looked, how right it was that they were together. Hermione and Ron, Ron and Hermione. He was so happy he'd stuck with his decision to come and witness this. 

It was over too soon. He told himself he was only staying for the ceremony, but he couldn't help but stay a little longer. Seeing Percy with some woman he assumed was his wife. He saw Bill and Fleur, obviously still so in love. George looked a bit miserable and he saw Ginny talk to him and he shook his head. She left him and went to help Andromeda with Teddy. 

He didn't stay for the speeches. Didn't stay to hear Ron say they'd hoped Harry Potter would have returned by now. That he hoped, more than just about anything, that wherever Harry was, he was happy and safe. A hope that was shared by them all. 

“To Harry,” toasted Ron. 

“To Harry,” toasted the guests. 

But he was already gone, back to the small apartment over the café. Back to his memories, back to his demons. Back to the safe life he'd created for himself. 

Back to being alone.


	4. Chapter 4

'Coffeegasm (noun) – that little rush you feel after that first sip of good, strong coffee!'

Ginny returned, as she said, on Sunday, only to find he wasn't there. Ben was covering for him the whole weekend, as he had told Ben he was going away for the weekend. 

“Probably met some hot chick,” grinned Ben, forgetting that the other waitresses had told him about their hopes for their boss and Ginny. 

She didn't come to the café Monday, and she left on Tuesday. He didn't see her for two weeks, then when she finally had come in, he had been out. They spent the next couple of days unintentionally playing tag. He wasn't sure if it was deliberate on her part but it was driving him crazy.

It was now coming up to the end of the month. Nancy and Helen had already offered to cover Stacey on Mother's day, and between the four of them – Ben included – they agreed to pool some money to buy her a voucher for a day spa. Most of her money went on bills and the kids, so this way she'd have to spend it on herself. He made a mental note to roster her off that day. 

Ginny came in the Saturday after the mother's day weekend, just before closing. “Hey,” she said glumly. 

“Hey. Machine's down for the night,” he told her, reminiscent of her first night. He paused from filling the fridges to study her. He knew Ginny and could tell something was wrong 

She shrugged. “Tea?” 

There was no-one else in the café, so he came over to her. “You okay?” 

She nodded, then shakily stood. “You know what, forget the tea. I-I should go.”

“No, you shouldn't. You're upset, I don't want you to go, not like this,” he said. 

She smiled sadly. “Don't suppose you want to get a real drink after you close, do you?” she asked. 

“Um...well...” He didn't drink beyond a couple of beers, whereas she looked like she wanted to get blind drunk. Figuring she needed someone to watch over her, he was about to accept when she spoke. 

“It's okay. I'm going to go to that bar up the road. Come, don't come... whatever,” she said, then stood and left. 

He watched her walk quickly up the road to the pub, shoulders hunched over. She was sad; hurting. 

He flipped the sign to 'Closed', lowered the blinds that blocked out any afternoon sun that tried to come in, then wandlessly cast a thorough cleaning charm on the floor and counters. He set a washing charm on the crockery and cutlery, and checked that everything that needed to be, was unplugged. 

He then raced to his flat, quickly changed and went to meet her. All in all, she had a twenty minute head start. 

At first he thought she had changed her mind, or gone somewhere else. He nearly passed her, huddled in a booth, four shot glasses in front of her. He slid in opposite her, looking at her in concern. “What's going on?”

She shook her head and tossed back one of the shots, grimacing. “Ugh – that tastes disgusting!” She pushed one towards him. He took it, only so she wouldn't. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, becoming more and more worried by the minute. He had a sudden thought. “Your family? Are they okay?” 

She skolled another, as she thought about his question. “My family...are definitely not okay. Sunday...Sunday is my brother George's birthday.”

Shit. How had he forgotten. April 1st. George's birthday...and therefore Fred's birthday. Only now there was no Fred.

“That's a good thing, isn't it?” he asked carefully. 

She smiled sadly. “You'd think so, yeah? Only, my brother was a twin, and we lost him almost three years ago.” She skolled the third shot. “Sorry, we're all a bit of a mess. It hits us hard around this time of year, especially mum, and with it being Mother's Day last weekend, well...”

“I'm sorry. So sorry,” he said. 

She reached for the last shot, but he kept it away. Shrugging, she simply ordered more from a passing waitress. 

“Don't do this,” he said, gesturing to the empty shot glasses on the table between them. “It won't help.”

“It will help me forget,” she corrected. 

“Forget your brother?” he asked. 

“No! Forget the way he died. Forget that his twin is so unhappy and there's nothing I can do to help him,” said Ginny, angrily. Under her breath she muttered, “Damn Oliver Wood!”

The waitress brought over the new shots, placing them on the table. He made a discreet notion at her – no more – but she simply shrugged. It was Friday night, after all. The drunker they were, the more money she stood to make. 

“I'm sorry you lost your brother, more sorry than you'll ever know. And I'm sorry that George is unhappy, and you feel so bad. I'm sorry, Ginny,” he said. “I'm sorry.”

How many times had he cried that out, even after he had left. Waking from a nightmare, living a nightmare. I'm sorry, Ginny. Sorry for leaving, but I couldn't stay. Sorry for not staying in touch. Sorry for loving you too much to drag you down with me. Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm so sorry, Ginny. 

He covered her hand with his own. “This isn't the answer,” he said, moving the shots out of the way. “Tell me about your brothers, the twins. Tell me absolutely anything,” he invited. 

She looked at him, then slowly started. Stories about them growing up. Tales of their boarding school pranks. How they'd opened a joke shop when they were eighteen and made a success of it. 

“They sound great, Ginny,” he replied. “I'd love to see their shop, try out some of their pranks,” he said. He had heard Ron was working there with George now, and he wondered how they had recovered after the war. 

“Maybe you will,” she said. She grabbed a glass and skolled it. She stood after wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. “You ready to go?” 

He stood hurriedly. “Yeah.”

They walked back to the café together, not speaking, not touching. It was a companionable silence though, not uneasy. 

“Okay then,” she said, when they arrived. “Good night.”

“Wait!” he called, when she started to walk away. “Will you be okay? I could walk you to yours, if you want?”

She smiled and walked back to him, standing so close there was mere centimetres between them. “I'll be fine. If you walk me home, I'll probably invite you in, and we'll end up in bed. Then I'll have to face the reality that I slept with a guy named Ezekial.” She grinned cheekily and he couldn't help but grin back. 

Merlin, how he had missed her. 

“I'll have you know I'm not that easy,” he said, pretending to be shocked. 

She laughed, a real genuine laugh.“You and I both know it's going to happen...Enrico.”

“The whole bloody café knows its going to happen,” he groused happily. 

“Yeah,” she agreed. “You can't fight fate, Ezra.”

“I'm tired of fighting,” he said honestly. So tired.

“Yeah, you probably would be,” she agreed, and he wondered if they were talking about the same thing. 

“But it's going to be spectacular. I'm pretty great, best you'll ever have. Think about that while you're alone in bed tonight...Evan.” 

She walked off, waving goodbye. Damn, the girl knew how to make an exit. 

He watched her walk away. He never even got to tell her she had finally guessed his name correctly. 

~00~

There was something different about them now. Even the waitresses had noticed. For the most part, they continued on as they always had been. But there was something more when their eyes met. An electricity, an awareness. 

“You're doing it again,” sang Nancy, as she walked past Ginny at her table. 

“Doing what?” asked Ginny, as if she didn't know. 

“Eye intercourse,” quipped Nancy. 

Ginny snorted. “Really? That's what you're calling it now?”

Nancy nodded. “It's gone past eye flirting. Well past.”

“Damn, flirting is so much fun,” protested Ginny. 

“So is sex,” grinned Nancy. 

“Is it? I've forgotten,” said Ginny.

“How long?” asked Nancy, as she cleared the table next to Ginny. 

Ginny winced. “Over a year.”

“What?” cried Nancy, nearly dropping her dirty cups and plates. They clattered on the table.

He glanced over, his gaze lingering on her. He was sure they were talking about him. He rolled his eyes and went back to making her coffee. 

“Seriously?” whispered Nancy. Ginny nodded glumly. 

“Well, no wonder you're eye fucking. You've probably forgotten how to do it properly,” said Nancy, truly surprised. “How old are you, anyway?” Funny, she always meant to ask Ginny things about her, but when she saw her, she completely forgot. 

“Twenty...in August,” said Ginny defensively. She did not want to hear she was too young. Not in her world, not with what she had been through. 

“Girl, you should be out partying, screwing every other guy,” said Nancy. 

Ginny shrugged. “I'll start with him,” she said, nodding in his direction, “and go from there.” 

“He comes with a lot of baggage, I reckon,” warned Nancy, “and although we'd love for the two of you to get together, we don't want you two to get hurt either.” 

“He's lucky to have all of you,” said Ginny sincerely. 

“And you,” added Nancy. 

“Naturally,” smirked Ginny. 

“You know, we've all got next Tuesday off. Wanna catch up, go to the flicks again?” asked Nancy. 

“Next Tuesday? Oh! Right,” said Ginny, checking the date. “Why is the café closed?”

Nancy shrugged. “Some sort of maintenance. Monday and Tuesday are our quietest days, so it's not surprising the boss chose that day to get it done. So, are you free?” 

Ginny shook her head. “It's my niece's second birthday. It'll be a pretty big day for my family.” Starting early with a service at Hogwarts. 

“Sounds fun. Still, I think I'll see if Helen wants a break from her studying. My Tom's working and I hate to waste the day, especially now the weather's getting better,” said Nancy. She glanced over at her boss. “Wonder what he'll be doing?” 

Ginny looked over, finding his eyes on her. “He probably needs to be here with the maintenance people, doesn't he?” 

“I guess,” sighed Nancy, noting that Ginny had yet to look away from him.   
She nudged the younger girl. “Can't you just jump him? His flat is just upstairs. I can cover you for ten, fifteen minutes.”

Ginny shook her head, her gaze never leaving his face. “Hell no. Our first time together is going to last all night. I won't settle for less.”

Nancy hooted. “Damn, I love you, girl. You're exactly what he needs.”

“I know,” smirked Ginny. “Plus he can make me a damn good coffee in the morning.”

They watched as he brought her coffee over to her. “You taking your break?” he asked Nancy pointedly. 

“Nah. Just discussing the benefits of eye intercourse,” quipped Nancy, as she took the dirty crockery to the back kitchen. 

“Do I want to know?” he asked her, sitting across from her. 

She nodded. “Apparantly we're doing it...eye fucking.”

“Really?” he asked interestedly. He paused. “Was it good for you?” 

She snorted. “Best eye fucking I've ever had...Evan.” She had taken to using his name when they were alone. 

He preened. “The best, you say!”

She laughed. “So, you're closed next Tuesday?”

He nodded. “Maintenance.” Yeah, right.

“I'll be near Devon. It's a big day for my family.”

He nodded. “How's your brother doing? The joke shop one?” He asked her often, after that night at the pub. 

“He's doing better. His boyfriend has -”

“Wait, George is gay!” he cried. 

Ginny nodded. “I thought I told you. He and Oliver are-”

“Ollie? That guy Ollie is your brother's boyfriend?” he practically bellowed. 

“Yeah? What is wrong with you?” she asked. 

“I-I-nothing. I-I-I had no idea,” he stammered. 

“Yeah, I got that,” she said dryly. She peered at him. “You seem shocked, though.”

He shook his head, still processing it. George...and Oliver Wood? He knew the two men had been friends, and teammates on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, even when he was on the team, but together? A couple? 

“How long?” he finally asked. 

“Shouldn't that be my line?” she flirted, twirling her hair around her finger. 

“Huh? Oh-OH!” He flushed and grinned. 

“Listen, I don't want to talk about my brother any more,” she said. 

“What do you want to talk about?” he asked. 

“Who said I wanted to talk at all?” she flirted. “Nancy offered to cover us for ten, fifteen minutes if we wanted to...you know. Disappear.” She grinned. 

“Disappear,” he mused. “Wouldn't it be nice to be able to just...disappear.”

The grin on her face faded. “You want to disappear?” 

“Sometimes,” he admitted. “What do you say? You, me, on a deserted island?” 

She smiled again. “Tell me more.”

“You in a teeny tiny bikini. Me in a hammock. There'll be wine. Definitely coffee. Chocolate...or ice cream and jelly. Whatever you want,” he said. 

“Maybe I want you in a teeny tiny bikini,” she said, wiggling her eyebrows. 

“I think you'd fill the top better than I could,” he teased. 

“So I'll wear the top and you wear the bottoms,” she said. 

“And I'll be on top, and you'll be on the bottom,” he said. 

“The first time, anyway,” she agreed. 

They sat staring at each other. In the corner, Nancy rolled her eyes. 

The bell pinged. A customer had entered. 

“I need to get back,” he said, his eyes buring into her. 

“I should go,” she agreed, her eyes blazing. 

They stood and simply stared at each other. Nancy took the guy's order, keeping an eye on the two. 

“See ya,” he said softly. 

She had a strange look on her face. “Just...don't disappear without me,” she responded carefully. 

He nodded and watched her leave, his body aching to be as close to her as possible. Preferably naked. Preferably sooner rather than later. 

If only he had a deserted island.


	5. Chapter 5

'If coffee can't fix it, it's a serious problem.'

The possibility of a physical relationship with Evan made Ginny very happy. It had been so long since she had spent the night with a man. She missed the intimacy, the husky smell, the touching. Waking up in strong masculine arms. Sleepy kisses. Sharing a shower. Staying in bed all day, eating and sleeping and making love. Licking crumbs off each other's body. Sharing every part of yourself, and knowing all of him. 

Harry had been the hesitant one; it had always been her who took their relationship to the next level. Not that he wasn't interested, he just never knew, never wanted to cross boundaries he wasn't sure Ginny was ready for. But he had been happy to follow Ginny's path, and after the first few nervous times, he began to initiate things, as they began to develop their sexual relationship. 

For Harry, he had never felt so open, so vulnerable, even as he knew Ginny would never hurt him. To be able to touch her in places he'd only dreamed of, to kiss, lick and suck...and to get them in return. Sex, making love, was so much more than he expected, in the best possible way. 

He wondered how people could simply hook up with strangers. He didn't think he could ever do that. Even when he had left, it was as if he had left his desire back with Ginny. 

And now, she had reawakened it in him again. The thought that soon they would be able to share that again made his heart beat fast, and that damn monster in his chest rumbled, anxious for him to make a move, to get things happening. He no longer felt alone, but rose each morning with something to look forward to. 

The next couple of weeks were some of the best of his life. He and Ginny continued their flirting and intense eye contact. Unfortunately, that was all that was happening, as another of Ginny's brother was away, and she was spending her nights with her sister-in-law, to help with her niece. 

He went to Wales to see her play. She was better than he had even thought. She was tough, fierce and highly competitive. He had no care for the rest of the players, or the actual match. His eyes never left her, and in the end, it was a Harpy's victory. He left as soon as he saw her fly down into the rooms. 

She had the next few days off, and she spent a lot of time at the café. She often pitched in if they had a busy rush, mostly clearing tables but ocassionally taking orders to help. One particular morning came to his mind.They were getting slammed, thanks to a broken down bus. Helen, who was the only waitress on, was trying to take orders for coffees and ring up sales of cold drinks and cakes. When a belligerent business man came in, demanding to be served immediately as he was running late, Ginny stood up to him, pointing out how they busy they were, and he was just as important as the council worker, who was next in line to order, or the uni student who was nodding his head to music only he could hear through his headphones. He could either wait patiently for his turn, or he could leave. He flushed at being called out on his bad manners, especially when the others nodded and began to murmer their agreement with Ginny. He stayed and even left a generous tip for Ginny in apology. She, of course, added it to Helen's tip jar. 

He woke each morning with a smile on his face, eager to see her again. Being with her had always been the best part of his life, and it was the same now. She invaded his dreams in every way, his memories of his past relationship with her mixing with the relationship they had now. 

The waitresses watched them both with knowing eyes. While he appreciated their support, he preferred to keep his private life just that. They all already knew too much, and he knew they were all waiting for him and Ginny to take their relationship to the next level. So many eyes, waiting and wondering...

It was Stacey who inadvertently burst his bubble. “Erm, look. I may be out of line here, but I guess it's the mum in me. You know we're all for you and Ginny getting together...but you have to make it special for her. She told Nancy she hasn't been with anyone for over a year. So you make sure you treat her right.” She blushed and hurried away. 

It hit him like a ton of bricks. Ginny hadn't been with anyone since he left. While that made him immensely happy on one hand, it also came with the knowledge that apparantly she was now ready to move on from him...with him.

Doubt set in about whether he wanted to tell Ginny the truth first. But what if she had given up on Harry Potter and had fallen for Evan. Should he tell her the truth before they advanced their physical relationship? Would she be angry or sad. Or worse, would she be disappointed? 

He began to withdraw for he knew he wouldn't handle her rejection well. He stopped meeting her eyes. Had a million other things to do when she was in the café. He brushed her off when she asked him if he was okay, and denied it when she asked if she had done anything wrong. 

Finally he took a deep breath and told her he had simply changed his mind about pursuing a deeper relationship with her. He would like it if they stayed friends. 

He saw the hurt in her eyes. She asked him why, in a quiet voice. He had no answer, so he simply shook his head. He couldn't meet her eyes. 

He was called away for an order. When next he looked for her, she had left. And for the first time in a long time, he began to seriously consider disappearing yet again. 

She didn't come in the next week, or the week after. Stacey and Nancy particularly were shooting him reproachful looks. He snapped and shut down any conversations about her but he did hear them whispering and heard that she was away with her team. 

He was working late one night; it was close to closing. He was in the back store room, grabbing soft drinks to fill the fridge so they would chill overnight and be cold and ready for the next day. He heard the door bell ring, and called out, “Be right there.” He put the crate down and went out. 

It was her. 

She was sitting at a booth, her head bowed. She must have sensed she was no longer alone, for she looked up, paling when she saw it was him. “Where's Ben?” she asked. 

He came toward her. “What the bloody hell happened to you?” he demanded, as he saw the bruise on her cheek and her right arm in a sling. 

“Is Stacey here?” she asked, ignoring his question. 

“She left early to take Ryan to the dentist,” he told her. 

“I thought Ben was on tonight,” she said. 

“He's off sick,” he told her. “I'm covering.” 

She stood, grabbing a small familiar jar in her hand. Bruise paste from her brother's shop.

His eyes narrowed. “You wanted Ben to rub that on you?” he asked, in a dangerously soft voice. 

“It doesn't matter,” she said, and turned to go. 

“You're hurt. Let me help you,” he insisted. 

“No. I'll be fine. I have to go,” she said, shaking her head and wincing. She took an unsteady step towards the door. 

“Ginny, please. Wait.”

“No.”

“Ginny!” He felt desperate. “I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you.” Yet somehow he always did. 

She raised her face to look at him. “Goodbye, Evan...James.” She left. 

He let her go, standing at the open door. She rounded a corner, and he swore he heard the crack of Apparation. He went back into the café, shut and locked the door. He sunk into the booth she had just left. 

Now he knew how she must have felt when he left a year ago. Hollow and empty. 

Deep down, he knew he deserved it.

/*/*/*/*

The July days seemed longer than ever. He was glad to keep busy, trying to put off the time he returned to his small flat, only to lay staring at the ceiling as he remembered every moment he had ever spent with her. It was self inflicted torture, but he deserved it. 

He was working a shift with Nancy. It was quiet, as the road outside was closed down due to the council fixing the road a bit further up. The footpath was strewn with council equipment, thus putting off people from even attempting to come to the shop. He was contemplating closing early; sure that Nancy wouldn't mind leaving early. 

They had taken advantage of the quiet to give everything a good clean. When Nancy mentioned a roster change she needed to make, he went upstairs to his flat to get the rosters for the upcoming weeks. 

He returned downstairs to find the café closed, but full. Nancy's boyfriend Tom, Ben and his girlfriend, Stacey and her two kids and Helen were there, waiting. There was balloons and a sign up.

“What-?” he began. 

“Happy Birthday!” they cried. The children blew out a whistle, and Tom started them off singing the birthday song. 

He was surprised. “Wow, I-I didn't even realise. Is it the thirty-first already?” he chuckled.

Helen made two milkshakes for Stacey's children, and Ben began making coffees for everyone else. Each woman had brought a plate of food to share, along with bags of chips and popcorn, mostly for the children's sake. 

“You've been keeping busy these last couple of weeks. No wonder you lost track of the days,” chided Stacey. 

“How did you even know?” he asked, choosing an energy drink for himself. 

“Oh...er...” Stacey looked uncomfortably at Helen, who raised her eyebrows at Nancy. She looked at him. 

“Ginny told us,” she said, almost defiantly. “She said you probably wouldn't do anything for yourself.”

“Oh,” was all he could manage to say. 

“Presents,” bellowed Ben, with Ryan on his back. Ben's girlfriend nodded.

“Presents,” the little boy mimicked. 

He was touched that they had gotten him presents. Ryan had drawn him a picture of the café with a stick figure of his mum waving, and a stick figure of himself, taller than the building. Becca had given him a colourful handprint. He stuck them both on the fridge out the back, so all the staff could see it every day. 

There was a small stack of presents on the counter. He felt humbled that they had spent their wages on him, when they had other needs more important. They all hushed him when he said as much. 

“Mine's not much,” said an embarassed Stacey, pushing it forward. 

“Doesn't matter, it's the thought that counts,” he told her, opening it to find a mug with 'Best Boss', on it, along with some chocolates. “I love it, thank you,” he said, hugging her and Becca, and high fiving Ryan. 

Ben had given him a bottle of Scotch and suggested a night out at the pub soon. Helen had given him a couple of tee shirts with funny coffee sayings.   
One said 'It's Always Coffee Time' and the other said, 'Life is Too Short for Bad Coffee'. He promised her he'd wear them to work. 

Stacey and Tom had gifted him a voucher for two for a dinner at a restaurant. He thanked them both for their generosity. 

“No problems, mate. We got it when we all thought you and Ginny might – ow, why are you poking me, Nancy?” groaned Tom. 

Nancy flushed and shook her head at her boyfried, before looking apologetically at him. 

“Oh, right,” realised Tom, looking sheepish. “Sorry mate. Listen, come into the shop, I'll do you half price on a tat,” he offered. 

“Thanks, mate,” he chuckled. He picked up the last present, a small box. “Who's this from?” he asked. 

No-one said anything, although Helen and Nancy exchanged hopeful looks. 

He opened it slightly, peeking in. He read the small card that came with it, and slammed the lid shut. 

Everyone was watching him. “Who is it from?” asked Ben. 

“Nobody,” he said, fooling no-one. 

“Was it from Ginny?” asked Helen. 

“Is Ginny coming...and Teddy?” asked Ryan. He looked at his mum. “You said Ginny would come.”

“ Dínny?” parroted Becca.

“I said might come, Ryan, might,” emphasised Stacey. “Sorry,” she mouthed to her boss. 

“Was it from Ginny?” asked Nancy curiously. 

He slowly nodded, his mind still on the card and the gift. 

“Maybe she'll show up,” suggested Stacey hopefully, and the others agreed. 

They stayed as late as they could, but there was no sign of Ginny. He shooed them all home, saying he didn't mind cleaning up after his own party. Deep down he knew he was waiting for her to show up. 

But an hour later, when she hadn't shown and with nothing left to do, he turned off the lights in the shop and headed upstairs to his flat. He trudged up the stairs slowly, head bowed and her present in his hand. 

He was nearly at the top when his eyes landed on a pair of Converse shoes, with feet inside. Feet that stood as he looked up. Up past jeans, past the tee shirt for Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes. Over generous curves and gorgeous coppery hair. Over a mouth set in a line and familiar brown eyes. Soft brown eyes. 

“Ginny,” he said, in almost relief. 

“Happy Birthday...Harry,” she said softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Déja Brew- the feeling that you've had this coffee before

She turned and went to his door. “Alohamora,” she said. “Wow, I didn't think it would be that easy,” she quipped, as the door opened and she went inside. 

“I added you to the wards months ago,” he admitted. She said nothing, just turned to look at him. 

He thrust her gift back to her. “You should have this back. It's yours, you earned it. You even said it's precious to you.”

She shook her head. “Not as much as you.” She looked down at the box and opened it. Inside the box was the Snitch she had caught in her fifth year, to clench the win for Gryffindor. The win had led to Harry kissing her in the common room; had led them to becoming a 'them'. That was why it was so precious to her.

He swallowed nervously. “How-how long?” he croaked, then coughed. 

“Pretty much since my second visit,” she confessed. 

He thought back. “That was before Christmas!”

She nodded. “You gave me two marshmallows. When we started dating back at Hogwarts, you always gave me two marshmallows, even if it meant giving up yours,” she said quietly. 

“That was it?” he asked. Something so small, so insignificant. 

She shrugged. “You can change your appearance, but it's hard to change your mannerisms. I've watched you a lot over the years, Harry James. Oh, then there was the name. Evan James Black? Dead give away,” she said. 

“How did you know my surname?” he asked. 

“A girl came into the café one day to drop off a resumé. She was a friend of Helen's from university, she asked for Mr Black,” said Ginny, walking around his tiny flat. It was basically a tiny bathroom and a room with a single bed in it, with a bedside table. She turned to look at him. “Can you take off the glamours, please?”

He took his wand out from a drawer and waved it over himself. In seconds, the familiar figure of Harry Potter stood before her. Messy black hair, hunched shoulders and haunted green eyes. Just like he'd been in the days, weeks and months after the battle.

“Can you explain why you left?” she prodded gently. 

He sighed. Where to begin? “I didn't want to be a burden on you, on everyone. You all seemed to be moving on successfully, so why couldn't I? They expected so much of me at the Ministry, when I just wanted to tell them to shove off. They were already talking about me taking over the entire department in years to come. Merlin, I had barely started my training! I just didn't have it in me, Gin. I was tired, so very tired.”

“Why didn't you tell me? Why just leave?” she asked, unable to hide the hurt from her voice. “We searched for you for ages.”

“I'm sorry.” There it was again. “I hate that I've hurt you all. Especially you.”

“Don't let it happen again,” she warned. She paused. “Harry, how bad did you get?”

He hesitated, but he owed her the truth. “Bad enough that I didn't want you to see me at my lowest.”

She hitched a breath and tears welled in her eyes. “That's when you needed me the most.” He nodded, knowing he couldn't deny it, couldn't deny her, not any longer. 

He watched her, unsure where they went from here. “So now what?” 

She looked at him. “Don't push me away.” Her tone indicated no arguments.

That was the last thing he wanted to do. He hurriedly nodded. “I won't. What else?” 

She shook her head. “That's it.” 

“That's it?” he asked, and when she nodded, he reached for her, his lips finding hers. His hands were on her waist, then her hips as he lifted her against him. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around him. 

With the flat so small, he only had to take a couple of steps and he was at his bed. He carefully lowered her onto it, then settled over her. 

Clothes were hurriedly thrown about the flat in their rush to get naked. He barely had time to check out the lightening bolt tattoo on her hip. His urges, long subdued, now roared to life as she arched up under him. He settled between her thighs, quickly making them one. They both cried out before she drew his head down to hers, their lips seeking the others. 

He had denied his feelings this whole time he was away, but now, with Ginny, they were unleashed, and he could not, would not hold back. He sought forgiveness by pleasuring her any way he could. He ached for her touch, and she showed him with her body that yes, he was forgiven. 

They loved most of the night, and into the early morning. Snoozing, waking and starting the dance all over again. It was as if time had rewound to the year before he left. Sleepy lips brushing over his chest, against his shoulder. Soft gentle touches along his abdomen and down below. Kisses that started at his lips and ended way further south. He was hers, for her to do with as she wished, and apparantly, she wished to do a lot. 

And when they woke in the early hours of the morning, they loved each other all over again, before finally, finally, falling asleep. The first decent sleep he'd had in a very long time. 

His internal alarm woke him at seven. She was wrapped around him, her head on his chest. He smelt the familiar flowery fragrance that was uniquely Ginny. His body demanded he wake her, pleasure her, love her. His head demanded he get up and see to the early morning deliveries and opening the café. Reluctantly, his head won and he carefully left the bed, showered and dressed. 

He stored the milk in the fridge and put the cakes and pies away in the display cabinet. He decided to make a coffee for Ginny and take it up to the flat and leave it with a warming charm, if she was still sleeping. Then he'd have to return to the café and open. 

As he made her latté, he heard a tap at the window. Glancing up, he saw it was Ben. Frowning, he went to the door and let him in, closing it behind him. 

“Sorry, forgot to get the keys off you last night,” said Ben. 

“But you're not rostered on today,” he said. 

Ben shrugged. “You covered for me the other day, thought I'd do the same for you. You look thoroughy knackered, and you've made two coffees. Guess Ginny did come round last night, after all?” 

He flushed as Ben let out a burst of laughter. “Wait till the girls find out. You'll be in for it then,” he chuckled. “Now, go, get. I've got this.”

He grabbed two muffins and put them in a paper bag, then put the two coffees in a cup holder. He went to say something to Ben, but was dumbstruck. “Er...”

Ben chuckled. “Go. We'll be fine here.”

He felt immense joy for everything in the world right now. “Thanks. If you need me -” He pointed upstairs.

Ben shook his head and pointed at him. “Go. Don't keep your lady waiting.”

He nodded and left, taking the stairs two at a time. He felt a pang when he saw she wasn't in the bed, till he heard the shower running. He placed the coffee and muffins on the side of the bed, and sat, waiting impatiently.

She was out in moments, a towel wrapped around her still wet body. “This flat needs some serious charm work. There's no way we'll both fit in that shower, and I definitely need more closet space.” 

He pulled her in between his legs, and she dropped the towel. He pressed his lips to her abdomen, kissing her dry. He felt her hands in his hair, and he pulled her down on top of him. She laughed throatily as he suckled her breasts, then hissed as he bit the tender skin at her neck. Her lips found his as she sank down onto him, taking all of him in. 

He held her hips, letting her set the pace. She was in no hurry, teasing him with her undulating hips. Even though the pace was driving him wild, he was in no hurry to separate from her. 

Finally they lay together, sated. The flat smelled of sex, of him and her. She lay next to him, her head on his chest, an arm draped over his torso and a leg thrown over his. His fingers tangled through her hair, and every now and then he would plant a quick kiss on her forehead. 

“ Did you mean it?” he asked, breaking the silence. 

She stilled, looking up at him. “ Which part?” she asked, caressing his chin with her fingers. 

“ You'd move in – here?” he asked.

“ This is where you are,” she said simply.

“ I don't think I'm ready to go back,” he said, hesitatingly. “ Not yet.” 

She pulled away slightly, putting her head on the palm of her hand as she looked at him. “ Okay.” 

He turned to face her, his hands caressing the dip of her waist. “ How can it be okay? Why aren't you mad at me?” 

“ I am mad at you...mad because you never told me back then how bad things were getting. I thought we were in a relationship,” she said. 

“ We were,” he agreed. 

Her hand ran up his chest and cupped his cheek. “A real relationship deals with the good and the bad. I hate that you felt so alone that you felt your only option was to leave,” she said. 

“I didn't want to drag you down with me. I wasn't sleeping, wasn't happy at the Ministry. You were just starting out with the Harpy's, doing so well,” he said, his fingers running through the tendrils that draped close to her breast. 

“ You should have told me you weren't happy. I would have helped you, Harry,” she chided softly. 

He shook his head. He hadn't known how to even begin explaining back then. “ I was tired of being me,” he said again. 

She looked thoughtful. “ I get that. Merlin knows, Harry, you've given all of yourself to save our world. You threw yourself into the reconstruction at Hogwarts, then started your Auror training straight away. You never had time to stop and breathe.” 

“I wanted to stay busy. What was the alternative? Being alone at Grimmauld Place?” he asked defensively. 

She stroked his cheek. “You should have written me, told me. Between me, Ron and Hermione, we would have figured out a way to help you,” she said. 

He nodded. “I went to their wedding,” he admitted softly. 

“I hoped you would. I told you enough details,” she grinned. 

“You looked beautiful. Hermione, wow, she made a stunning bride. It was a nice touch, Ron having your dad as his best man,” he said. 

Ginny shook her head. “ Dad wasn't Ron's best man, he was simply a groomsman. Ron wouldn't have anyone else but you for a best man.” 

“Oh.” He had missed his best friends, but when he had decided to leave, it had comforted him, knowing they had each other. 

“They'll understand, Harry,” said Ginny, reading his mind. 

“How can you all forgive me for leaving without a word?” he asked. 

“We hate to think of you suffering. We want to help you however we can. Ron and Hermione understood you needed time away from all the public scrutiny.” 

“No, it was wrong. I should have stayed, faced my responsibilities. I let you down, you and Teddy.” That's what pained him the most. 

“ Teddy is too young to know you weren't around for that year. My family have helped Andromeda with him. We tell him about you, Harry, show him photos. He knows of you, and he wants to meet his godfather, when you're ready,” she told him. 

“I don't deserve you, any of you,” he said quietly. 

“You deserve peace of mind. You deserve not to be hounded over every aspect of your life. You deserve a life of happiness,” she reproached him. 

“The only time I was truly happy was when I was with you,” he told her. 

“ You should have told me how things were,” she repeated firmly. 

“But the Harpy's-” 

“Sod the Harpy's,” she said. “You are more important to me.” 

“I didn't want you to give up on your dream,” he told her. 

“Harry, I have lots of dreams. We've made it kind of work this last year. I've been playing, you've been working. If you want to stay here as Evan, then that's what we'll do. We'll make it work, Harry,” she said. 

“I can't ask you to do that,” he protested. 

“You didn't ask, I offered. I just have two conditions,” she said, nuzzling under his chin. 

“ Oh, what's that?” he asked, stroking her bare back. 

“We let my family know you're okay, and we go visit Ron and Hermione. Let them see for themselves,” she said. 

He pondered for a brief second. “ Fine, okay. I want to see Andromeda and Teddy too,” he said. 

“ Good. Now for the second condition.” She rolled him onto his back and settled over him.

“Go on,” he encouraged, running his hands down her side. 

“We definitely need a bigger bed,” she said. 

He smiled, and for the first time in a very long time, he felt that he could breathe, that everything was going to be okay. 

“ What about your apartment? Isn't that near here?” he asked. 

“ There is no apartment. I Apparated to my flat in Wales everytime I left here. Well, in stops, of course. But don't you have to be here?” she asked. 

“ Yeah. Ginny, you're going to move in here?” he asked, looking around his tiny flat. 

She nodded. “We are not spending another night apart. Hermione told me about a wicked Extendable charm, she said you'd know it.” She looked around too, her eyes lighting up at the sight of the coffee and cakes. “There are a lot of advantages to living above a café.” 

He chuckled and held her tighter. “What if I'm never ready to go back to that world?” he asked quietly. 

She kissed him lightly. “We'll deal with that as it comes,” she assured him.

“How did you find me, anyway?” he asked, as she began to wiggle interestingly on top of him. 

“Would you believe, Percy's wife, Audrey? She works for the DMLE, in the Improper Use of Magic Office. She'd tell Percy when she received any notifications of unusual magic in Muggle areas because she knows we've been looking for you. We had suspected you'd gone to the Muggle world. Percy convinced her to let me come along when she came to check you out,” she said. “She bought a bottle of water from you just before I came in. She told me she had detected magic had been used in the café.”

“I managed to get by without magic for so long, then I just did a few cleaning charms one night,” he explained. 

“Well, thank Merlin you did,” she told him, kissing his shoulder. 

“So, we're doing this,” he said. 

She moved on top of him. “We are definitely doing this,” she assured him. 

“I love you,” he told her. Love, worship, cherish. All good words when it came to his feelings for Ginny.

“And I love you,” she replied, and the coffee and cakes stayed right where they were for a while longer. 

/*/*/*/*

They managed to make it work. It was easier at first, because Ginny was on a summer break. But even when she returned to the Harpy's, they continued on as before, only now, Ginny came home to him when she wasn't travelling with the team. 

They kept it a secret from Ginny's family only for a couple of weeks, then they returned, hand in hand, to the Burrow to celebrate Ginny's birthday. There was no recrimations, no harsh words, only tears of joy from Fleur and Andromeda, slaps on the back from Weasley brothers and smothering hugs from both Molly and Hermione. 

He was introduced to Audrey, a bright, witty girl who brought out the better side of Percy. She held out her hand, but he pulled her in for a hug. “Thank you,” was all he could say as she patted his back. 

But surprisingly, it had been Arthur's emotional hug and his whisper of, “Son, it's good to have you home, you've been missed,” that had the most impact on Harry. Both men's eyes were moist as they parted, with Arthur shaking his head at Harry's whispered apologies. 

Ginny stood back, watching him interact with her family again. Hermione and Ron barely left his side and Molly piled his plate higher than ever. She smiled in amusement as he tried and failed to eat it all. 

As he rocked a tired Teddy to sleep, still staring in awe at his godson, he explained how overwhelmed he had felt back then and why he felt he had to leave. He apologised for the way he left, and for not talking about his feelings or staying in touch. 

Each member of the family took a moment to quietly welcome him home. Sure they had questions, but they could wait for another day, for they all had known of the pressure he'd been under. They all offered a shoulder, should he ever need one. George gestured to his one ear. “If you ever need to talk...” Next to him, Oliver chuckled. They had been a couple since George's birthday, when Oliver crashed the day long birthday celebrations at WWW and declared his love for George in front of any friends, family and surprised customers who happened to be in the store. 

Ron was the quietest. Harry found him on the back porch, looking up at the sun, starting to set. He stood next to him, breathing in the familiar Burrow scents. 

“I don't know how many nights I stood here, wishing you'd come home...hoping you were okay. Guess I should have known my sister would be the one to find you. Now you're back...but you're not staying?” asked Ron. 

He shook his head slowly. “I don't know where I fit in. I don't want to be an Auror, I'm sick of seeing my face on the front page of the Daily Prophet, simply because I lunched at the Leaky or brought something at Diagon Alley. I don't want Ginny hassled by reporters over our relationship, or the stupid rumours that they spread. You know it ends up affecting the whole family. I don't think I can lead a normal life here in the wizarding world,” he explained. 

“Yeah,” sighed Ron, “I get that. I just don't want you to go, and not see you again for months.”

“We won't. We'll get together at least once a month. We'll come to your new home, and you'll come to the café. I'll make you a Frappacino,” he said, trying to lighten the moment. 

“You missed our wedding,” said Ron quietly. 

“I know. I'm sorry.” Even though he had told them he had been there under his cloak, it wasn't the same and they both knew it. 

“I always thought we'd be each other's best man. I needed you there. Hermione and I...” Ron bit his lip. 

“I'm sorry,” was all he could offer. 

“Don't leave like that again,” ordered Ron, gruffly. “If you're having a hard time, you talk to us and we'll figure something out. Gin, me and Hermione...we're your family. As well as that lot,” he said, grinning as they looked back into the lounge of the Burrow. 

He smiled. Ginny was nursing a sleeping Victoire while Hermione, Audrey and Percy were debating some Ministry rulings. Bill, Oliver and George were discussing the goblins at Gringott's, while Andromeda and Fleur helped Molly set up a birthday cake. Arthur listened in on all the conversations, contributing here and there. 

It was comforting. It even sort of felt like home. But he wasn't quite there, not yet. 

/*/*/*/*

Back in the Muggle world, he began to leave Ben in charge more and more, as he followed Ginny when the Quidditch season started again. They added another waitress, Jeanne, who fitted in well. The business was going steady, and all was well. 

As he sat in the stands, watching one of Ginny's matches, he wondered what he could do if he returned to the wizarding world. He liked Hermione's suggestion of running a foundation to benefit many hit hardest by Voldemort's reign of terror. He just didn't feel like it was the sort of thing to keep him busy on a daily basis, and he needed to keep busy. In the end, he funded an orphanage, and set up a foundation to help children afford the basics of attending Hogwarts and for the third years and up to have a small stipend to spend at Hogsmeade. He had heard a lot of stories about children who couldn't afford to go as their parents had lost their jobs during the war, or were now injured and couldn't work. Angelina Johnson, now an accountant, oversaw the day to day duties of his foundations. 

As the year ended and the new year began, he began to open up more to the idea of returning. He met up with Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Padma and Luna over the Christmas season. Again, all were happy to reconnect with him, and no-one was angry that he had left. 

The Harpys weren't having a great season, and didn't make the finals. However, there were rumours that Ginny was being touted for the English team for the upcoming World Cup. The rumours turned out to be true.

Back at the café, changes were happening there. Nancy had finally saved enough to go travelling with her Tom. Helen was about to start her placement, and Stacey was involved with a nice man, one they all approved of. Her kids adored him and he couple were talking about moving in together, further away. 

He began to think about a life away from the café. Ben was keen to take on more responsibility, so with some hesitation, he left Ben in charge while he accompanied Ginny to Spain for the World Cup. They then spent a week holidaying in Portugal before returning home. 

However, the travelling bug had hit, and a few months later, when Ben said he was leaving to open his own café closer to the bustling city, he decided it was time to close Déja Brew. Ginny had heard rumours of being traded, and a bad injury led to her missing the second half of the season, so they both decided it was time to set out and make a life for themselves, together. 

They planned to travel throughout Europe. They met up with Nancy and Tom in Rome and Luna and Rolf in Switzerland. They spent time with Bill, Fleur and Victoire in Paris, all staying with the Delacours. They met up with Ron and Hermione for a two week tour of Germany and Austria before visiting Charlie in Romania. 

The stress of being Harry Potter now seemed far away. On their travels they were just another couple. He opened up more and more to Ginny and gradually, the haunted look that still figured in his eyes some mornings, began to disappear. Ginny was patient with him. Eighteen years of nightmares didn't go away overnight, but for the first time, as they planned a return to England, he looked forward to the future.

To Molly and Arthur's relief, they finally returned home and talked about settling down. They were married at the Burrow on September first, the date they'd met. They honeymooned in Greece, on the island of Mykonos. A teeny tiny bikini wasn't really required wearing on a honeymoon, but they sipped cocktails in a hammock near their villa and as he looked at the thick gold band on his finger, he realised he liked the idea that he finally belonged with someone. 

They discussed their future plans, tossing up all possibilities open to them both. In the end, they accepted an offer that had been made to him often over the years. He would take the dark arts teaching position at Hogwarts and Ginny had taken the flying instructor position. They brought a house near Hogsmeade and set about making it into a home.

The wizarding world went crazy once the Daily Prophet announced his return and subsequent marriage. With Hermione's help he released a simple statement. He had done what he had had to do. He was looking forward to his new postion at Hogwarts and to married life. After all this time, he simply wished to be left alone to get on with his life. He thanked those people who had sent gifts and good wishes and he thanked his family and friends for their ongoing support. 

But the interest would not go away. The press demanded more answers, but Harry had none to give. His friends and family defended him, insisting he and Ginny be left alone to live their lives. 

It was as if he had lived two lives. He rarely discussed his Voldemort days. That was then and this was now. There were more important things in his life these days.

He woke early, this particular day. It was Saturday, so no classes. He and Ginny had the weekend free, and were planning a night in with Ron and Hermione and Neville and Hannah Longbottom. 

He slipped out of bed, still liking to spoil Ginny with a coffee early in the morning.Then he hoped to hop back under the covers and spend most of the morning there with his wife. Married life was brilliant. 

However, one whiff of the coffee sent Ginny running to the loo. As he looked on helplessly, she retched over and over. Looking pale and wan, she showered and brushed her teeth, then returned to the bedroom, once he had assured her the coffee was gone. 

“Should I call a healer? Can I get you anything? Call your mum?” he asked worriedly as she settled in bed. 

She smiled serenely, patting the bed next to her. He lay next to her carefully, not wanting to make any motion that might make her sick again. 

“I'm fine,” she told him, smiling brilliantly. She took his hand and lay it on her abdomen. “I'm pregnant.”

He felt both scared and thrilled. They'd talked about children but that had seemed a long way into the future. Now, the future was here, resting under his hand, under her skin. Their child, growing minute by minute.

Everything seemed to fall into place the minute James Sirius was born. It had been an interesting nine months, with wild mood swings from Ginny that even had Peeves watching what he said to her as she walked down the halls of Hogwarts. 

But as Harry held his son, he immediately felt a love from out of nowhere. His child, a part of him and Ginny. He was a father! Once again, he would be called upon to protect, to give all of himself. Only this time, he would do so willingly. He now understood and felt the love of his parent's sacrifice for him. He would do the same for James in a heartbeat, and looking at a sweaty but euphoric Ginny, he knew she would do the same. 

This is why he had returned. For the chance of a future. A life with Ginny. He'd nearly messed it up pretty bad, but he knew he would never be so foolish again. As he lay his son on Ginny's chest and watched him suckle, Harry finally felt whole. 

After a stroll around Convent Gardens and then a leisurely lunch, they took baby James to the café on a sunny day out in Muggle London. After their time in it, it had been another café, then a juice bar. Now it lay dormant; abandoned. “This is where your mummy found me,” he whispered, squatting down next to his six month old son in his pram. “Found me and saved me, I reckon.”

James waved his hands excitedly around at the mention of his mummy. “We lived up in that tiny room,” he told James, pointing up at the flat. The window was smashed and grafitti covered the wall. 

“Remember that tiny bed you first had,” teased Ginny. 

“Uh, uh,” grunted James, which he took to mean “up.” Harry lifted him out of his pram. The little boy giggled gleefully.

“I used to think those were the best days. Just me and your mummy, in that tiny flat. But every day since then has been even better, especially since we had you,” he said to his son. 

“Mummm Mummm Mummm,” mumbled James, his fist in his mouth. He suspected it was time for a feed.

“Come on, love. Let's go home,” suggested Ginny, taking their son from his daddy. He handed his son over, then draped his arm over her shoulder as he looked down at his precious family. They walked to the Apparation point close to the café. He never looked back.

The Boy Who Lived was a myth. The Chosen One, long gone. Now, Harry Potter was a husband and father. Those were the titles that meant most to him, and always would.

~END~

A/N A huge thanks to CharmHazel for her ongoing Brit advice. Sarah, what would I do without you? Also, to Google for the many coffee memes and quotes I scrolled through. And to you, dear readers, each and every one of you. You inspire me and support me – I can't tell you what that means to me. Thanks xx


End file.
